Pockets
by Emmychao
Summary: MCxYukari. Why did he always insist on hiding those beautiful, strong hands of his in those damned pockets?


"Are you cold?"

"…No, not really." Then came the usual, worried knitting of his brows. "Are you?"

"Ah, no…" My eyes couldn't help but glance back at Minato's pocketed hands, and my lips parted in wonder. It seemed like the only occasions I ever got to see those hands of his were when he expertly wielded his sword and evoker in Tartarus or when I just happened to catch him doing schoolwork at school in the desk behind me. There were a couple other rare times I got to see his hands (and even _feel_ them), but those moments were just too far and few between for me.

"Are you sure?" One of his hands twitched in his pocket as though it was itching to do something, and I couldn't help but raise a fine eyebrow. Maybe I could use this to my advantage…

"Actually," I lied, "I think I might be coming down with something. I mean, since you're not cold, then maybe it's just me?" I covered my mouth with one of my _suddenly_ wobbly hands, so he wouldn't see my smile.

"Really? Ah, hold on…" Instead of touching my face like I wanted… err, _expected_ him to, he backed away from me and jogged down the hall to his room.

"H-hey!" Realizing that my protest had fallen on death ears, I let out a despondent sigh before letting myself fall onto the seat behind me. What the heck was he _doing_?

"Yukari."

"H-huh, what?" I jumped at the sound of Minato's voice and shook my head to get a hold of myself. When I raised my face to look at him, I realized that there was a suspicious bag of medicine in floating in front of me. "What's that?"

"Medicine," he said simply, his hand shaking the questionable package in front of me. Wait… his _hand_…

Suddenly, he was pinned to the dorm's hard floor with me straddling him, his hands now greedily in my possession and the strange medicine nowhere to be found. I marveled at the strength the appendages seemed to hold and the way they twitched when I ran my own fingers across them. That was when I noticed the way his eyes refused to meet mine and the burst of scarlet flames in his normally pale cheeks. Experimentally, I held one of his hands up to my lips and released a warm breath on it. Immediately, he became an adorably flustered, squirming mess beneath me, and I realized just how much I enjoyed it.

"Y-Yukari," he gasped out, his hands trembling within mine. "I-I thought you weren't feeling well…"

I stuck my tongue out at him with that charming wink he always seemed to love. "I lied."

Before the vulnerable Minato could say anything further, I was struck with inspiration and a devious plot began forming in my clouded mind. I brought his hand back to my lips with a grin while all he could do was suddenly stare up at me in horror. My teeth sunk into the rough flesh of his forefinger, eliciting a delightfully sharp intake of breath from him. I continued to nibble on his fingers while he writhed around on the floor below me helplessly.

"You brought this on yourself," I told him pointedly, biting the area between his thumb and forefinger especially hard. He yelped a little too much for just discomfort, so I frowned and shot him a worried look. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yukari," he gasped through his gritted teeth. "Y-you—"

There were suddenly voices downstairs in the lounge from the people who had just gotten back, and I thought we were safe for now… Until I realized that they'd have to come up here to put their bags away. I could've very easily climbed off of Minato and acted like we hadn't been doing… what _were_ we doing? But anyway…

"Minato," I whined breathlessly. I wasn't done having fun yet, and the recognition in his eyes told me that he knew this, too. Before I knew it, we were both on our feet, his hand now demonstrating the strength I had noticed earlier by tugging me down the hall. Somehow, we had managed to safely stumble into his bedroom and away from the rest of the dorm's prying eyes. Once we were behind the shut door, I reached out for his hands again, but this time, he knew better.

"Not this time," he chided, digging his hands into the protection of his beloved pockets.

"Eh? Then why'd we come in here?"

I blinked and belatedly realized that I was now sprawled out on his bed, his hands no longer in his pockets but above my head, pinning my own against the mattress. My hands struggled to break loose, but his proved to be superior and remained steadfastly in place. He smiled down at me, lowering himself ever so slightly to whisper something into my ear.

"My turn," he whispered before biting down on the sensitive skin. I wanted to yell at him for taking away my fun, but all of my protests quickly transformed into jagged gasps and embarrassed squeaks. His grip on my wrists finally loosened to allow the offending extremities to travel down further and further until… I squealed in surprise while all he could do was chuckle against my neck. "Want to know what these hands are really capable of?"

He didn't even give me a chance to reply before those hands of his began exploring places meant only for _him_.

* * *

I turned over, not bothering to cover up my smooth, creamy skin and grinned, stroking his hands lovingly.

"If your hands are so great, then why are you always hiding them in your pockets?"

"It's not that I'm hiding them or anything…" he lied but flinched slightly when he realized I saw right through it. "Well, that's beside the point... I just love my pockets."

"Hmm …Then let me love your pockets, too." One of my fingers reached out to poke where they normally would be, but he rolled away from me onto his back, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.

"Come and get them."

Sensing the challenge in his tone, my eyes narrowed, my brows furrowed, and my lips parted in anticipation.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

A/N: Author notes go here. Where are they? I have no idea. If you see them anywhere, let me know.

…No, but really… I have no idea where this came from. Something about MC digging those beautiful hands of his into his pockets too much… And Yukari… I love that girl. :D

(How'd this get so kinky? I only wanted to write fluff! :O)


End file.
